coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruto Kurosawa
|name = Haruto Kurosawa |kanji = 黒澤遥人 |romaji = Kurosawa Haruto |race = Human |gender = Male |birthday = |age = 18 |height = 170 cm |weight = |hair color = Gray |eye color = Blue |blood type = A |affiliation = |occupation = |status = |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 26 |anime debut = Episode 5 |va = Suzumura Kenichi |image gallery = Yes }} Haruto Kurosawa(黒澤遥人, Kurosawa Haruto) is a member and the leader of the Coppelion Clean-up crew. Friends and classmates with Ibara Naruse. He is a clone of Dr.Coppelius. He's a third year highschool student. Appearance Haruto is a tall, young man. He has gray hair, blue eyes, wears a white dress shirt, beige sweater vest, a loose blue and white striped necktie, and an unbuttoned green jacket with a caution sign on the pocket. Haruto also wears gray dress pants and a pair of brown shoes. Personality He is serious and intelligent. He is shown to be very tactical, he always proceed with plans ahead. He also doesn't fear killing because he thinks of them (the Coppelion) as being nothing more than puppets. This is shown when he shoots the white-cloaked guy with a neurotoxin bullet just to make him talk, and he really did intend to let him die if the white-cloacked guy didn't start speaking. It is shown that he cares for Ibara Naruse and might also have feelings for her. Relationships Ibara Naruse He cares for other Coppelion members too. He might have feelings for Ibara Naruse. The same 3rd year high school students, she and Haruto seem to be close friends and might have feelings for each other. It is shown they care for each other and known each other for a long time. When Ibara was in trouble, Haruto quickly came to her aid and even applied mouth-to-mouth(the scene was actually caught colse-up), another was when Haruto said he examined Ibara from head to toe making Ibara wonder and blush. In the manga while looking at the stars, Ibara asked what is the objective of the clean-up crew, Haruto wanted to play with Ibara, so Ibara chased him for a while to get the bomb and leak the objective of the clean-up crew. They are close to each other. Ozu Sister's They are in the same team (the clean-up crew). Haruto seems a little annoyed by them because they were always missing when he tried to contact them. Abilities and Powers Resurrection Haruto has a special ability (特殊能力) to "come back to life" (超再生 lit. super regeneration), or reviving himself (甦る) from a water Hydra (this creature is biologically immortal because of its regenerative ability) as stated by Kanon (and nod in agreement by Shion). She mentions that "there's no way Haruto could die, and even if he did he'll just revive back". He is seen revived after being shot by several bullets in the Musashino Railway Operation and after being burned heavily when they were evacuating the Shibuya 109 Shelter survivors. A few couple of days are needed for him to completely revive back and be able to move. However, he still feels all the pain one would recieve from injuries normally eventhough he would revive back later. Weapons He is skilled with the use of guns and explosives. He is always inventing new bombs and other equipments like tracking devices. Hand Grenade He always carries at least one with him. Gun He is skilled in using guns. AMV He drives an AMV (Armored Modular Vehicle) that he seemed to have customized to be able to gain control of manually and from his watch. Customized Wrist watch He has a customized wrist watch he made to control other machinery in his armored vehicle. History He is a senior 3rd year high school student like Ibara Naruse. Major Battles Trivia * Haruto's production code is C-1. * He didn't like human food at first so he injected himself with "nutrients" provided by the Coppelion unit (just like how Ibara initially did). * He was always close to Ibara when they were still at school. * He always stays at the science room experimenting or wandering off walking around at the school grounds stated by Aoi. * He like to throw his grenades up and down just like a ball. * He is called "bomb boy" by Kurobe. * The kuro (黒) in his surname means "black" or "dark", his sawa (澤) is a common family surname. His given name Haruto (遥人) means "a far away person" or "a distant person". References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters